In the End
by Guest With a Gun
Summary: Natsu returns after his fight with Zeref with a few injuries, who takes care of him? Erza of course! Feelings are shared! Confessions are made! Please read and review.


**AN: Hello! This is a one shot I wrote to hopefully make up for the train wreck that was 'When shit hits the dragon'. I hope you guys like it, I kinda doubt my writing skills.**

The unwavering stench of smoke and blood littered his sensitive nose, adding more anger in his body as he caught the faint smell of his Nakamas blood, It was war, Fairy tail vs Alvarez, Natsu vs Zeref.

Natsu just came back from his battle, no winners and no losers, well no losers if you didn't count the thousands of Alvarez soldiers he demolished. They tried to kill him but met with an angry Fire Dragon's Iron Fist instead.

The dragons slayer in question was lost in his thoughts, during the battle, Zeref revealed some unsettling information regarding the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Black Wizard himself, his words etched to his brain.

'My name is Zeref Dragneel, And I am your brother'

Natsu clenched his fists in anger, his rage almost consuming him as he remembered his next words.

'You are Etherious Natsu Dragneel, END! We are connected, if I die, you die as well!'

He lost it then, confused and angry he almost killed Zeref and himself if Happy hadn't intervened, Yelling at him for throwing his life away like that, stating that they'll find a another way.

His blue companion was resting in his head, depleted of magical power, he did fly pretty far.

They were currently walking to Fairy Tail, passing many broken buildings and unconscious Alvarez soldiers, he was too lost in his head to notice, asking himself many questions, the main one being 'Should I tell the Guild?'

"Natsu we're here!" He was interrupted by his Partners loud voice, they noticed that the giant building was still in one piece, same as with the other buildings around it. The Alvarez army still haven't made passed the other Fairy tail members.

He stared at the closed doors for a little while and then proceeded to open the guild doors with his hands, having lost the enthusiasm to kick it open like usual, an action that some of the Guild members inside noticed.

-GWAG- Inside the Guild -GWAG-

Some of the Guild members were preparing themselves to go fight while some were recovering, Warren was focused on communicating with others outside and keeping track of the Army, Max was giving him emotional support, his 'trusty' broom in his hand.

Erza and Gray were discussing strategies on a nearby table when the door opened revealing Natsu. The whole guild stopped and were surprised to see the Dragon Slayer back, a collective thought ran through their heads, 'Did he win already?'

"Natsu!" Erza quickly ran to his side, "Are you ok?" She asked, said person looked away, unable to look at her in the eyes, an action which greatly worried the redhead, "I-I'm ok." He flinched as he felt Erza's hand on his right cheek where a large cut was steadily bleeding. She examined it, ignoring his past statement. "I'm gonna get that bandaged." She grabbed his hand. "Come with me." She led Natsu to the infirmary, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Gray asked the guild master. "He seemed pretty out of it, did something happen during his battle?" He continued.

"Maybe Gray, who knows what could happen when you're up against a Mage as evil as Zeref, but….. I'm sure Erza can whip him back to shape in no time! Ho ho ho!" Gray smiled at that and went back to the table, waiting for the Firsts further commands.

-GWAG- Guild Infirmary -GWAG-

Natsu was sitting on one of the beds, his coat off and on the floor revealing his bare chest, Happy was by his side sleeping. Erza carefully bandaged his wounds, her delicate hands moving from his face, all the way down to his abs, a heavy blush decorated her cheeks as she felt his hard muscles.

After she was done, she grabbed the Dragon slayer's face, making him look her in the eyes, her blush was now gone replaced by her usual stern expression, she could see the pain, shock and confusion in them, what once were two orbs filled with life and fire were now dull and cold.

It honestly scared the Scarlet Knight seeing her close friend like this, "Natsu." She started, gaining his full attention, not that he had a choice though.

"What's wrong?" She asked. It was clear that the Requip Mage was not going to let go without an answer, it touched him.

"I uh...umm." He had no idea how to start, how do you tell the woman you secretly love that you're the strongest Demon created from the books of Zeref, oh and that said Evil Mage was your brother too? Impossible. But then again, he was known for doing the impossible.

"You what?" She was being uncharacteristically kind, something that kinda freaked him out.

It wasn't long before Erza started to get pissed at the silence. "Natsu! Answer Me!"

Natsu was scared that's for sure, but he couldn't help but give a smile. 'She's back.' He thought.

Erza saw the small smile and gave her own, she let go of his face and held his hands. "Now are you gonna tell me?" Her answer was a nod. Natsu held Erza's hand tightly which made her blush again.

"Well, uhhh…. Apparently, I'm Zeref's dead-but-not dead brother." He gave her a sheepish grin. Erza's eyes widened in surprise and her jaw was comically dropped. He continued his story.

-GWAG- Sometime later -GWAG-

At the end of his tale he averted his eyes away from the Scarlet Knight, his hands having left hers. He looked at her reaction, she was surprised as fuck that's for sure, her eyes were wide like saucers and her mouth was open. A sweat drop formed on his head as he looked at her.

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a fierce hug with Erza.

His eyes widened in surprise but then warmed up as his own arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into him, his face buried in her neck.

Erza instantly melted into the embrace, her blush coming back at full force. "Why?" She heard him say, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Why what?" She managed to ask, her blush intensifying.

"Why aren't you-" "Scared?" She interrupted. He pulled of the embrace, his arms still at her waist. "Yeah."

She looked at him, her grip tightened. "I am." That kinda surprised and hurt him. "But…." She said, his hope rising.

"Even though you are the brother of Evil incarnate or The strongest and most evil demon to have ever lived …." She paused, her hands grabbing the dragon slayer's face again.

"It doesn't matter….in the end, you're still Natsu Dragneel, you're still gonna be the idiotic, pink haired boy we all love…." Natsu couldn't help but smile at her words, the fire in his eyes slowly coming back.

"You're still gonna be the same man I love." She finished with a small smile, Natsu's grin was quickly replaced by look of shock. He shook it off, pulling the Scarlet closer to him. A big smile gracing his face. "I love you too."

Erza couldn't stop herself, her lips crashed into Natsu's own, forcing them into a passionate lip lock.

It wasn't long until they broke it, the kiss leaving them both literally breathless.

Erza buried her face into Natsu's chest, hoping she would stay there forever in his warm embrace.

Natsu's arms held her close, he nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling his new lover's sweet scent.

"What should we do?" She asked, hoping they would stay here in this position, completely forgetting the war raging on outside.

"Let's go outside, the guild needs us out there to fight." She looked up at him. "What about us?" They stood up, his hands never leaving hers. He looked at her with a passionate gaze.

"Well, after all this war crap is over and done with, I'm marrying you!" He was dead serious.

His words left his Scarlet lover a blushing and stuttering mess.

"Don't say such things so casually!" The Dragon Slayer just laughed off her glare.

They walked out of the infirmary, hands entwined together neither side planning on letting go of the other.

The End.

 **A short Drabble on Natza based on the latest arc, just had this idea for a while now. Hopefully it was enjoyable :) Please review.**


End file.
